The Moonlit fairy
by female transformer toa
Summary: The autobots have a new ally who happens to be optimus' daughter from a organic who born on Cybertron. Hot shotxoc Optimusxoc WheeljackXoc ScourgexLori, Snarlxoc, Redalertxoc
1. Meeting Hot shot

The moonlit fairy was watching a airplane fly towards Japan and knew her team, the outer sailor scout, were going to Japan to help sailor moon and the other sailor scouts. The moonlit fairy knew she wasn't sailor moon but she had been fighting evil since she was fourteen years old. It was after her mother, the old moonlit fairy, had died becoming the sun spirit when she started fighting evil. four years had passed since then and She had foundout that she was a moon princess like Serena but she had help reunite her ancestor Yugia with her hushand and lover Atem.

Like Serena, The moonlit fairy had a talking cat. That cat was the team's expert on anicent legends and royal families thought lost forever. Once home, The moonlit fairy turned to her normal human form. She was known to the humans as Heather moon and she was a model who worked in her hometown. Even as the moonlit fairy, she had long brown hair and blue eyes. She walked inside her house as her cat Effie walked towards her. "Hey, Heather" the cat welcomed. "Hey, Effie" Heather said sadly sitting down in the dinning room. "What is wrong?" the cat asked. "I miss my team" Heather said looking at the tabby cat.

"I see. You know that they are more loyal to sailor moon than you" Effie said. Heather got up from her chair and walked into her room. It was really clean. There were trinkets, Pictures, and frames hanging on the walls on the room. Sitting on her bed, Heather looked at the picture of Amara, Michelle, Trista, Effie, and herself at the nightstand. It was in a frame they had worked together to make. The design was that of a tabby cat and it was Amara who had decided to make it more like Effie. The picture and frame was a birthday gift from them and It was really important to Heather. Effie walked in the room to see Her mistress looking at the photo.

"I'm sorry about what I said in the dinning room. I know you feel alone without them but you are the leader of the team" Effie said walking up to her mistress. "I'm the leader of a team of one" Heather said. "You had matured from a rookie to a a bornleader since we met. Trista, Amara, and Michelle left because they did what they thought was right. I know that there isn't much of a team here but you still have one member of the team" Effie reminded. "How could I forget that? You maybe a cat from the negamoon but you are part of the team" Heather said petting her cat. A black hore with demon red eyes poked her head through the open window by the bed and looked at Heather and Effie. "What about me?" The horse said. "You too, Pooka" Heather said hugging the black horse.

"How about we go to the carnival by the space center?" Pooka asked. "Alright, We'll go" Heather said before she became the moonlit fairy. A golden strapless shirt appeared over Heather's torso, a golden miniskirt over her bottom, and golden highheel sandals on her feet. The moon amulet around Heather's neck glew as blue wings appeared on Heather's back and a golden moon symbol on her forehead. Once at the carnival, Heather walked around with both Effie and Pooka beside her. they played a few games, won prizes from the games which Pooka took home really quickly, and when Pooka returned, They had some cotton candy, Popcorn, nachos, and a soda. Heather had bought them and as soon they were done eating, Three robots ran by them with two kids running after them.

Pooka ran after the fat kid who ran after the yellow robot who hid under a sheet. "You'll never destroy the earth on my watch" The kid said. The yellow robot became a car and drove from him. Pooka galloped after the car and followed it. Effie ran after the red one until it was up against the wall. The two kids caught up with her and they came to capture the red robot. Some little kids got in front of the red robot and tried to protect him. Effie walked towards the robot like a tiger but stoped when the kids ran away. Effie turned her head around to see a gaint robot. The two kids saw the bigger robot and panicked too.

The bigger one tried to pick up the red one but it transformed and flew up with the two kids and Effie hanging on. They got off the robot and landed on one of the balloons. Heather saw Her cat up on the balloon and flew up to help the kids and her cat. A gaint robot caught the kids before they could hit the ground as Heather got her cat. They got back on the ground as the robot put the kids safely on the ground and He took the little robots back to the base. Heather took both Effie and Pooka to the the derest to watch the sunset that evening but she didn't know someone was looking at her. It was the yellow robot that took the little ones home with him.

He turned to see that young woman from before. He walked up to her silently but The black horse saw him. Effie saw him again and got on Heather's head. Heather got the cat off her head and saw the robot she helped earlier. He shranked to her side which was the size of a human. He was slightly bigger than her but he walked up to her and sat down beside. "Thanks for helping me to save those kids and cat today" The robot said looking at Heather. "You're welcome. What is your name?" Heather asked. "I'm Hot shot. What is your name?" The robot asked. "I'm Heather moon AKA The moonlit fairy. The cat I helped you saved is my cat, Effie. The black horse is my animal guardian and friend, Pooka" Heather said. Heather told Hot shot of her team who left her and how she fought for all that was good. Hot shot told her of the autobots, Decepticons, minicons, and the war for cybertron.

"So your team left you and went to help another team. You can join our team. We don't have a expert of anicent legends and royal families thought lost forever. We really can use one like your cat" Hot shot said. "My team had the three treasures that create the purity chalice and because you told me that There are three minicon weapons that can create a great power, Maybe they can something like the purity chalice" Heather said. Two other robots appeared and learned Hot shot had told this girl everything. So The moonlit fairy joined the autobot team with her horse and cat and they decided maybe they could have a new team.

I don't own Transformers, yugioh, Amara, Michelle, and trista. I do own Heather AKA the moonlit fairy, Effie, and pooka. 


	2. The horsemen of fire and in love

Heather rode pooka to the autobot base. Hot shot had called her and learned about a legend between the minicons and four horsemen. The other autobots were sleeping in but Hot shot and Heather arranged to meet today to learn about three minicon weapons that had ties towards three legendary horsemen. Hotshot decided gone with Heather without the other autobots and decepticons to Entei mountain where the horsemen of Fire, Entei, lived. Heather led Hot shot to the shrine where the star saber had to be placed in order to summon Entei. "Hot shot, Place the star saber here" Heather said. "What happens after that?" Hot shot asked. "I'll summon Entei" Heather said.

Heather: _Though the winter blows bitter cold And bright days are done There's a season we'll soon behold When we'll all laugh in the sun _

_Though we danced and sang through the night Now those nights are none Soon they'll come a new morning light We'll sing and dance in the sun _

_Though the fates have torn us apart And we don't know how or when With the dawn I know in my heart We'll be together again _

_I've known you a life and a day But we've just begun Come with me I'll show you the way We'll soon live free in the sun _

_We'll soon live free in the sun _

Hot shot and Heather saw a white horse with blue eyes and orange mane and tail. "Hot shot, This is Entei. She is the horsemen of fire and she has chosen you to ride on her back" Heather said. "When you are humansize, I can carry you on my back" A unknown female voice said. "The horse just talked" Hot shot said. "I'm not surprised" Entei Laughed. Entei gave Hot shot the star saber back and decided to join them. "You mean that the minicon weapons aren't as you and the other horsemen are?" Hot shot asked Entei. "Yes. The most powerful of the horsemen is my leader, Yugia" Entei said. "What is between you and Yugia?" Hot shot asked.

"Hot shot, that is a personal question" Effie said poking her head out of Heather's bag. "Yugia is my mother. She now roams with the horsemen of air, Atem. Atem is my father" Entei said. "What about Atum the horsemen of water?" Hot shot asked. "He is my twinbrother" Entei said. Hot shot smiled at Heather who blushed. "I see how you look at Heather" Entei said to Hot shot. "What do you mean?" Hot shot said nervously. "You have a crush on her" Entei said smiling.

"Heather, What do you of Hot shot?" Effie asked. "What do you mean?" Heather asked. "You blush everytime You and Hot shot meet. We only known him for a few days and You have a crush on him" Pooka said. Heather went home with Pooka, Entei, and Effie that night with alot on her mind. Once she was dressed for bed, Heather sat down on her bed with alot to think about. Effie, Entei, and Pooka were asleep but Heather wasn't even tired. She went to her deck and drew a picture of Her princess form. In her princess form, She wore a golden strapless gown with her moon amulet and a sun crown. She also had her wings and the autobot symbol on her arms. Her moon birthmark on her forehead was always there. Heather saw that she was missing something but she couldn't findout what. A tear dropped onto the picture and what was missing was there. Hot shot suddenly appeared on the picture holding her close to him. 'I can't believe it. I had fallen in love with Hot shot' Heather thought as the picture changed the moment from hugging to kissing.

Hot shot knew that He had fallen in love with Heather. She was not only a princess but a true friend.

I don't own Transformers, in the sun, or Entei the demon horse. I do own Heather, Pooka, and Effie.


	3. a old friend joins the team

The autobots and Heather were on another minicon mission. Megatron had the star saber now but despite he had the sword, Entei refused him to be her rider. Once she chose Hot shot to be her rider, she wouldn't chose another rider. The autobots had won the newest minicon and both Heather and Hot shot were happy. Hot shot took Heather, Pooka, Effie, and Entei outside to talk about why Entei chose him as her rider. "Hot shot, Have you ever heard of The horse shadowmere?" Heather asked. "She is the horse who roams with that tricolor hair stallion, Right" Hot shot asked. "That's right. Shadowmere used to choose the strongest of people to ride on her. No one rides on her back anymore" Heather said. "Who was Shadowmere's final rider?" Hot shot asked.

"Have you ever of the champion of cryodiil?" Heather asked. "Yes. I still can't understand why she was banished from egypt for doing nothing wrong" Hot shot said. "Her name was Yugia. During the crisies of oblivion, Yugia went to save the empire. Shadowmere's rider at the time was a man who had killed many people. When shadowmere saw Yugia, She saw she had a strong heart, spirit, mind, and will. She didn't have outer strength though. Shadowmere's rider almost killed Yugia but Shadowmere acted like a wildhorse towards him and he fell down and fled. Yugia saw Shadowmere walk up to her and shadowmere had Yugia get on her back and chose Yugia as her rider" Heather said.

"How did shadowmere leave Yugia?" Hot shot asked. "Shadowmere brought Atem the prince of Egypt to cryodiil afew months after the oblivion gates were sealed away forever. Shadowmere stayed with Yugia as she married Atem who still loved her and whom she still loved. She stayed with Yugia even after Yugia's children grew up. One day, shadowmere saw a witch had hurt yugia and she became furious and forced the witch away. Shadowmere walked back to yugia who was dying and gave her body to Yugia despite Yugia's pleas for her to go on. Shadowmere shared a close bond with Yugia and that bond saved yugia by Shadowmere's sacrfice to save yugia" Heather said.

"We met shadowmere sereval times and she allowed me to ride her back. Shadowmere is really Yugia in Shadowmere's body" Heather said. "So Shadowmere chose yugia to be her rider and gave her life to Yugia by giving yugia her own body and taking Yugia's body. I didn't know that the real Shadowmere is dead" Hot shot said. "The first time we met her, The horse was trying to break into the tomb of the nameless pharaoh. She told us that she was trying to find her lost lover who was taken away from her thousands of years ago. She learned Heather knew her song and learned that the spirit of the nameless pharaoh was in another land. When the nameless pharaoh finally went to the afterlife, He started seeing visions of a girl he knew when he was alive. He couldn't remember her name or who she was but he knew her for a unknown reason" Entei said.

"Two years later and not long ago, The nameless returned to the land of the living in his body which was restored for him to live again. He started being research on and when he was in painful experiments, Yugia felt his pain. The nameless pharoh was safe with the friends that helped him the two years before until he was captured and tortured. His family from the afterlife including the witch who had erased his memories and his friends went to help him. His mother saw me and sailor pluto riding on Yugia's back and when we met up with them, Atem fused with his animal spirit which heard his cries. The others couldn't calm him down and we knew he was upset and in pain. I flew up to him and used my mirror to turn him back to his form. I carried him down to the ground and he saw Yugia walking up to her. The witch stopped them and killed the nameless pharaoh. Yugia found the source of her power and both me and sailor pluto destroyed it leaving her powerless forever. Yugia tried to wake her lost lover but he wouldn't wake up. Yugia neighed and I saw she was crying for help. I sang her song and something happened. Entei walked through the flames and Entei's twinbrother walked from the water. They put their heads down as I sang the song again. The nameless pharaoh's family joined hands as The pharaoh's human body started to changed. Like how her tears had cured The nameless pharaoh of blindness, Yugia's tears saved The nameless pharaoh's spirit. His father and mother walked towards him and he opened his eyes. He stood on four legs and walked Yugia. She may had Shadowmere's body and red eyes but he knew who she was. He saw his parents come towards him and they said goodbye. His mother hugged Yugia's neck before they returned to the afterlife taking the witch with. Atem got his true memories back and now he gallops beside Yugia. It was after that when my team left to help sailormoon" Heather said.

"The song you sang to summon Entei was the song that saved Atem's life. Atem must be happy to be beside Yugia" Hot shot said. "Hello, Heather" A familair voice said. Heather turned to see Trista. "Trista, What are you doing here?" Heather said happy to see her. "I'm going to rejoin our team" Trista said. "It is good to have you back, Trista. This is my friend Hot shot" Heather said. "Nice to meet ya" Hot shot said. "I'm aware that Entei chose him as her rider. You know Shadowmere, Atem, Entei, and Atum choose people who are really close to you" Trista said. It was good to have sailor pluto back on the team. She joined the autobots to help fight the decepticons and knew that her place was not beside the sailor scout but beside the moonlit fairy and her new team.

I don't own transformers, yugioh, sailormoon, in the sun, Atum, Entei, and the rider of shadowmere. I do own Effie, Pooka, heather, and yugia. 


	4. a new transformation

Heather as the moonlit fairy, sailor pluto, and the autobots were fighting the decepticons for a new minicon but the decepticon Sideways went towards Heather and pinned her to the ground. Her moon skull secpter was out of reach and it didn't have any effect on Sideways. The moon amulet started losing it powers and losted it power when Sideways tried to spark with her. Seeing Heather was being sucked into the ground, Hot shot, Effie, and Pooka pushed Sideways out of the way. Entei went to fight him while Hot shot, Effie, and Pooka tried to pulled Heather out. Optimus helped too but Hot shot, Effie, Pooka, and Optimus were sucked into the ground and disappeared.

"Moonlit fairy" Sailor Pluto cried once Heather didn't out with Hot shot, Effie, Pooka, and Optimus. The autobots kept fighting as Sailor pluto tried to dig her way to them. Entei bit Sideways and continued fighting him. Sailor pluto fought sideways with Entei demanding he bring them back. Meanwhile, Optimus and Hot shot held to Heather who was her normal form. She wore pink sleeveless dress with Sandals on her bare feet. Pooka reverted to the foal she had met Heather as and held on to Optimus. Effie was in Heather's arms as she talked to her mistress. "Heather, We knew that Sideways was after you and we tried to make you stay at the base with the kids and red alert but I should have known that you would refused without even knowing that when Sideways is around, your powers grow weak. Now they're gone" Effie said.

"She's right. Sideways has after you since he arrived on Earth. I told you to stay at the base but you refused to leave this to us and now look what happened" Optimus said disappointed. "It was my job to protect you and I failed" Hot shot said. The group arrived in a unknown space with Hot shot and Optimus having their eyes closed. Effie and Pooka had their eyes closed. Heather was naked except for the powerless moon amulet around her name. "Optimus, Hot shot, Effie, Pooka, I have been a pain to look after and you guys are good, loyal friends" Heather said. Optimus and Hot shot opened their eyes and looked at Heather.

"Princess Heather" A female voice said. The group saw a light and It became a woman in royal egyptian clothes. She had similar long brown hair and blue eyes. On the back of her hands was the autobot symbol. She had a moon on her forehead like Heather and she had moonlike wings. "Mom" Heather said. "I saw what happened to you. As the sun spirit, I watch over you" Nefertiti said smiling. "Can you help us?" Heather asked. "Yes. Show me the moon amulet though" Nefertiti said. Heather showed her mother the moon amulet and there was a flash of light. Heather, Hot shot, Optimus, Pooka, and Effie were now in a cybertronian palace. Heather was in her princess form. She wore a golden strapless dress, a sun necklace, and a Sun tiara. She also wore Highheel sandals on her feet. She also had the autobot symbol on her arms and her moon symbol on her forehead.

Hot shot and Optimus stood beside Heather as a red crystal going the powerless amulet. "What is that?" Heather asked. "The Amulet of kings. Its' power burns when a female organic autobot is determined to save her friends. Its's power is not fully restored but the more determined you become to save your friends and the minicons, It will become stronger until its power is restored" Nefertiti said as the Amulet of kings fused with the moon amulet restoring the amulet's power. The copper amulet regains its true silver form with the amulet of kings in the center of it. A dragon staff appeared between Heather and Hot shot who touched it together. "Could this be the legendary cybertronian moon dragon heart staff?" Pooka said. "This is the legendary cybertrontain moon dragon heart staff. Heather, the love between you and Hot shot formed it and It chose to appear to you. Take it and the amulet with you" Nefertiti said.

"Optimus, Hot shot, Effie, and Pooka, Look after her like you did in the past" Nefertiti said. "we'll make you proud, Queen Nefertiti of our homeworld of Cybertron" Optimus said tears streaming down his face looking at his lost love mentally promising her that he would look out for their daughter. "Thank you, mother" Heather said. "Now say moon dragon power" Nefertiti said. "Moon dragon power" Heather shouted. The moon dragon of cybertron went around Heather forming a strapless pink shirt over her torso, a pink mini-skirt around her legs, and a pair of pink high heel sandals on her feet. The autobot symbol appeared on both of her arms as the moon symbol appeared on her forehead. The dragon went to her and became fairy wings. The moonlit fairy had returned.

The other autobot were still fighting the decepticon who were beating them. Megatron was about finish them off with the star saber when he saw something appearing from the ground. "I wouldn't do that Megatron" Heather said as She, Hot shot, Optimus, Effie, and Pooka appeared. "I found the minicon" Sailor pluto said holding the minicon plate. Both Megatron and Sideways went towards sailor pluto to grab it. Heather held the cybertronian moon dragon heart staff. "Moon Dragon heart Attack" Heather said aiming the attack both Megatron and Sideways. A dragonfire in the shape of a heart went towards megatron and Sideways burning them both. The Decepticons retreated with both a burnt megatron and a burnt sideways.

"A new transformation made you even stronger, Heather" Sailor pluto said knowing she still had a part in the war between the autobots and Decepticons. They didn't know transformers from another universe had appeared and One of them, Ravage, saw the whole fight and knew he had much to tell his megatron that another megatron and his decepticons were defeated by a powerful girl with wings.

So the autobots and decepticons from the g1 universe makes a appearance in the armada universe. What part do they have in the quest for the four horsemen of Primus and the moonlit fairy who got her powers back from the spirit of the sun? The next chapter we find out which g1 transformers arrive and another horsemen is revealed.

I don't own any of the transformers, sailor pluto, or Entei. I do own Nefertiti, Effie, Pooka, and heather the moonlit fairy. Effie is based off of my reallife cat. 


	5. how she started

Ravage ran to the decepticons he had always known and once he was there, He told Soundwave about a group of Decepticons being defeated by a girl with wings. "Soundwave, Has Ravage returned?" The megatron ravage knew demanded. "Yes and he saw A group of decepticons being defeated by a human with wings and the autobots won the battle thanks to her" Soundwave said. "A human girl with wings, That is impossible until it was a magical creature" Frenzy said. "Ravage said the girl had buglike wings and the girl was called the moonlit fairy" Rumble said. "A moonlit fairy! She could be quite useful towards those autobots and She sounds promising. When we capture her, she will be my second in command" Megatron said. "I'm your second in command" a white and red seeker reminded. The other seekers and three triplechangers sighed knowing another fight between their megatron and Starscream was going to happen.

the next day....

The autobots were fighting the decepticons for another minicon. Heather flew up to Cyclonus who had the minicon in his hands and with the power of her staff, got the minicon from him. The decepticons once again retreated after suffering another loss to the autobots and the moonlit fairy. Heather landed on the ground with the minicon plate in her arms. The g1 decepticons saw the battle and The moonlit fairy's power was indeed amazing. The minicon they saved was the last of the minicons that create the skyboom sheild which was required to summon The horsemen of water at lake Atum. The Autobots went back to the base but not before soundwave sent Ravage after them.

The autobots along with Heather and sailor pluto let the minicon go with the other when Effie ran over to Heather. "Guys, Red alert and I foundout that yesterday's battle wasn't watch by just us. I saw the video and saw something watched the whole battle. Red alert had learned something appeared yesterday while everyone else was asleep. They were Decepticons and I believe that a decepticon watched the battle and told Megatron what happened" Effie said. Entei walked in the command center and smiled knowing Effie had nothing to fear. "Effie, the decepticons who were watching us were just one. I found him wandering the base. I found a stray chain and captured the little spy" Entei said before dragging the spy inside the command center.

Ravage was dragged inside the command center and saw another Optimus prime. He tried attacking him but Effie jumped him and hissed. Ravage looked at Effie who continued to hiss at him and saw she was this world's verison of him. She wasn't even a robot but she was as strong as him. Effie walked over to The moonlit fairy who picked her up and purred as the fairy srcatched her ears. "I better take Effie outside before she hisses anymore" The fairy said. The fairy walked out of the command center and outside where Effie played with Laserbeak. The orange autobot bird loved playing with Effie and Optimus had ordered him to look after Heather. Hot shot walked over to Heather in humansize and sat down beside her.

Heather saw Hot shot but noticed He touched her right hand. Heather remember the picture she drew and knew what she saw on it was true. "Heather, You know your father is still alive, right?" Hot shot said. "Yes, My mother told me that she met him after his first wife had died. He would have joined his late wife who was carrying his child and he was heartbroken when he tried to kill himself. My mother was his first love and he was in pain because the bond between the girl he first married would them be together in death or so he thought. He lived through the pain and married my mother who still loved him. She left him while she was carrying me to a horrible battle. She left him a letter but the letter was destroyed and My father thought my mother was dead. She came here and gave birth to me on Entei's mountain. Entei, Atum, and Yugia were there to see me and welcome me to the world" Heather said.

"What happened after that?" Hot shot asked. "My mother had the us government keep my mother and I away from th prison and We moved into this town. My mother had Cybertron's crowned jewel and its symbol before the war happened. She became the moonlit fairy and fought evil. She had a different outfit than me and she warned me never to touch the amulet. I obeyed her but when I thirdteen years old, Somehow the amulet got in my bag and I didn't even know. I had to walked home that afternoon because I had to stay after that day and my mom couldn't pick me up. I saw a catlike monster and I forgot I had left my cellphone at home. Instead I saw the moon amulet. I had seen my mother become the moonlit fairy manytimes and I placed the amulet around my neck. I said Moon light power and I became the moonlit fairy. A pink handmirror appeared in my hands and I saw the catlike monster was Actually a stray kitten and I Used the mirror to turn the cat back to normal. It had a red symbol I never saw before on her forehead. I knew it wasn't the cat's fault but I turned back to normal like how my mother did and I took the amulet off to give back to my mother but When I got home, I saw Mom was very unhappy and told me that I was not allowed to even touch. Before I could tell what happen, She told me to give the amulet. I gave to her and she told that days of being the moonlit fairy were over. I sat down on my bed when I got to my room. I knew I wasn't going to get her to let me tell her what happened. I did my homework and it took me until after dinner just to finish it. Mom had left to fight evil like she did everynight and she always took the amulet with her. I didn't want to cause anymore trouble and sat down on my bed to wait for mom come home. It was friday night and I knew that it always took her all night on friday and saturday night just to keep the town in order.

"I fell asleep for a while until something opened my bedroom window. I woke up in alert and turned the lights on to see the kitten from before. I told her she scared me and asked her why she was here. Then she did something I never thought possible. she talked. 'Why, Heather, I came to see you of course' the cat said. I freaked out at the sight of a talking cat. 'My name is Effie and I have been searching for the moonlit fairy' she said. I told her that the moonlit fairy she was searching for my mom. 'I had seen your mother become the moonlit fairy but she is not the one I seek. I was sent by your father to find you and serve you' she said. I told her that my father was dead but she showed me a picture of my mother and a truck. I saw the same symbol on the truck was the same symbol that the kitten had on her forehead. I told her that it was just my mother with a truck. 'That truck is really from a planet call cybertron where your mother was from. Your mother is the long lost princess of cybertron making you the princess of cybertron. You are the moonlit fairy and must fight evil when it encounters you' the cat said. She had me go after my mother and and I fought her because she was brainwashed and I grabbed the moon amulet from around her neck but she was still brainwashed and I learned a one eye robot had brainwashed her. I saw a truck come break into the wall and take my mother home. I fought the robot and I only used the amulet to become the moonlit fairy to fight him when he became to powerful. My mother learned what I did and I became the moonlit fairy a year later when my mother died" Heather said. Hot shot listened to every word and walked with Heather and both the autobots animal allies went with. What they didn't know that Hot shot would not only tell her she was his sparkmate but becuase Heather told him to tell optimus.

I don't any of the transformers or shockwave or Entei or her brother Atum. I do own Heather, Effie, Pooka, and Nefertiti. 


	6. her father revealed and new emenies

Heather sat in the rec room with Trista who was holding Effie. "I can't believe you left Amara and Michelle to help me out" Heather said. "Why did you come back?" Effie asked. "Nefertiti had told me about a wartorn planet where she came from and That the one who killed her husband's first wife and child had learned from Someone called shockwave that You were the daughter of a leader who thinks she is dead. I told Amara and Michelle everything about this and they kept saying that Sailor moon was more important than you. We got into a fight and I losted. They called me traitor but then I had enough and I Told them that They didn't need meed. They agreed. I packed my things and got the next flight avaible to come back here. We were a team that always sticked together. We were torn apart and I knew that something had Happened to you. I overheard some teenage kids Talking about some 'gaint robots and I followed them but they saw me and led me to a different location. I saw they tricked me and I went the way they came but by the time I got to the mountian they had headed towards, I saw a gaint robot talking to you. I thought he was attacking you but I saw he was talking to you. you know the rest, right?" Trista said.

"Yeah. You got to know the autobots and they are happy to have what their team was missing. I'm glad to know why you came back" Heather said. "We found that Optimus's daughter is really Heather" Effie said. "Nefertiti was the princess of cybertron and married Optimus after he losted Elita and their child" Effie said. "That's not true" Heather said. "It is true, Heather" Optimus said walking in. "Optimus, what are you talking about?" Heather asked. "You are nefertiti's daughter. She was carrying you when we were torn apart. I learned from Someone named Yugia what happened and Nefertiti became the Spirit of the sun. I saw Nefertiti's Image in the sun and when You got the amulet of kings, Nefertiti asked us to watch after you. I promised her that I would protect you because I wasn't able to do so while you were growing up. I thought there would never be a heir to the matrix but Nefertiti told me and You are not only the heir to the matrix but the lost long princess of cybertron" Optimus said. Heather saw that he was her father but was not ready to call him dad.

The minicon alarm went off and the group went to the command center and saw the minicon was in the middle of nowhere. Ravage had finally gotten free from the chain and stunk inside Optimus's tailor. Heather and Trista had already transformed and got in different autobots. Like always, Heather got in Hot shot. sailor pluto always rode in Smokescreen but she got in savenger who had no choice. "Sailor pluto, Don't cause me trouble" Savenger warned. "I won't cause trouble" Sailor pluto said. The autobots warpped to the location where they picked up a signal. Sailor pluto got out of Savenager who transformed with the autobots in robot mode. "Optimus, I don't think the minicon from the area is there" Effie called from the command center. "What do you mean?" Optimus asked. "The minicon from that area is already here" Effie said. "Then this means it's a trap" Optimus said. "Prime" A new voice said. They looked up to see some unknown transformers. "Who are you?" Optimus demanded. "You know who I am" the leader of the group said.

"Megatron, They don't know who we are apparently" One of the unknown transformers said. "Megatron? You are not Megatron" Heather said. "Who are you?" G1 megatron demanded. "I'm the moonlit fairy. the champion of love, justice, and peace. In the name of all that is good, I will punish evil" Heather said. "I'm sailor pluto. ruler of time and space. In the name of Pluto, You better watch out" Sailor pluto said. "Enough. Decepticons attack" G1 Megatron roared. The decepticons transformed and went on the attack. "Guys, I'll fight from the air" Heather said flying up into the air. "Starscream, Octane, fly after her" G1 megatron ordered fighting this new prime. Both Starscream and Octane flew after her. Hot shot fired at G1 starscream who started fighting him. Octane transformed to robot mode and looked at Heather. She was so beautiful. She wasn't the one for him because he was already married to another woman. He had a daughter with her and she never left him for someone else.

Effie warpped herself to the battle feild where she fought Ravage. The g1 transformers retreated from the beatings they had been given as the autobots returned to headquarters. There were new decepticons to fight and they would fight them.

I don't own transformers, Sailor pluto, amara, or michelle. I do own Heather, effie, nefertitit, and Octane's unknown wife and daughter. 


	7. why he wasn't there for her

Megatron and the Armada Decepticons had just someone someone claiming to him and leader of the decepticons and their battle against the autobots. Once again the moonlit fairy had led the autobots to victory against those decepticons and her power was even more powerful. What Megatron didn't know was that the moonlit fairy was his enemy's daughter.

Heather was in her night gown with the moon amulet around her neck. Trista was alseep but Heather was wide awake. Optimus drove to Heather's house where he wanted to talk to her. "Heather, Can I talk to you?" Optimus asked his daughter. "Sure" heather said. "Heather, You should know megatron is dangerous and that it is unwise to fight him by yourself. You are the princess of cybertron from your mother's side and the heiress to the matrix from my side. You Really need to stay off the battlefeild and Stay where it is safe" Optimus said. "Optimus, Where were you when My mother gave birth to me? Where were you when I was growing up? Where were you when mom died and I was put up for aboption? Where were you when We needed you? You didn't care what happened to us as long as the decepticons didn't get minicons but us. Mom had to raise me alone while you fought megatron. You were never there when we needed you" Heather said.

"Heather, I never left your mother. She left Cybertron without me and the autobots knowing where she was going. She was the love of my life and I learned she had been pregnant with you. I realized that she had left Cybertron for you to be born and I knew she would be safe. I thought about her everyday and I wondered if You were a boy or a girl. I had been hoping for a girl because the elders wanted me to have a son. I kept hoping it was a girl and I arrived on earth to see Nefertiti. Nefertiti was dead and I thought you were too. I never stopped crying for not only my second loss but for my sparkmate. Your mother was my sparkmate and I loved her. She was my first love and we were finally together after she saved me from Megatron. I never stop thinking about her. I didn't know you were alive when I thought nefertiti was killed by Megatron but she lived and You were born. I know you think I abandoned you and your mother but Your mother left me and I still love her. From what you told me about Your mother, she never went out with anyone and that she was still loyal to me. She wanted me to be a part of your life but she fled Cybertron and I wasn't a part of your life. I would never lead your mother into danger. She brought you here and you were born here. I know it hurts you to know but you must know the elders had learned Nefertiti had given me a child and are here" Optimus said.

Heather was still not ready for Optimus to be her father. Optimus knew this as he went back to the base to meet with the elders.

I don't own anything about the transformers, They belong to hasbro. I own none of the transformers and I never will.I don't own Sailor pluto either. I only own Heather, Effie, and Nefertiti.

no negative reveiws. only honest good reveiws allowed


	8. the elders

Optimus returned to the base to see the elders were looking for him. "Optimus, We had just learned you had another child. We knew it was hard when your first wife and your child with her were killed by the Decepticons but It was the only way for you to be strong against the decepticons. It was hard but You had troops with families to look after. Before your other child was born, You were forbidden to marry again because your sparkmate and child had died. You married Nefertiti when you were still bonded to your late first wife. We know That Nefertit gave birth to a baby girl. It is against us to have a female autobot leader. We need to find your daughter and prove to her that she isn't the future autobot leader. It is our decision that She will not be our leader. Female autobots who had lived in wealthy families were never worthy of being a leader. Your daughter is not a leader and she never will be" The lead elder said. Optimus knew he couldn't defend his daughter who wouldn't accept him as her father and knew he couldn't talk some sense into them.

Heather and Trista went to the autobot base with Effie, Pooka, And Entei. Nefertiti had visited them and told them to go to the autobot base where the elders were. Heather was in her fairy form and flew beside Trista who rode on Pooka's back. Effie held on Entei's mane as the group headed towards the autobot base. Once inside the base, Heather flew even faster to the meeting room and knew that the spirit of her mother was guiding her. Finally, she arrived at the meeting room and ran inside to see the elders Optimus had told her about. The leader of the elders saw Heather and knew she was Optimus' daughter. The elders felt nothing but hate towards Heather not only because she was a girl but because she looked so much like Nefertiti. To them, Nefertiti had done nothing to deserve Optimus and She was always different than other female autobots.

"So this is your daughter, Optimus?" one of the elders asked. "Yes, This is my daughter Heather. Her mother was Nefertiti" Optimus said. "Well, She is like her mother. Her mother did nothing for others and only cared about her life. Nefertiti left you to save herself. She used you to have a child with you" Another elder said. "You're wrong" Heather said. These elders insulted her mother and now she was going to show them they were wrong. She flew up to the elders and decided to give them a piece of her mind. "My mother wasn't like that. It is true she left my father but she did it because I was getting ready to be born. She never left my father for another man because she loved him even when she left him for my safety. You said She never did anything for Anyone but You are wrong. She gave up her life for this planet. Some decepticon took most of the sun's energy and the world would had been in darkness. My mother wouldn't let that happen to Earth and she gave up everything she was and her life to save the Earth. She became the spirit of Earth's sun and I became the moonlit fairy" Heather said.

"So your mother saved this world of worthless insects? This world is filled with worthless creatures that don't deserve to live" The leader of Elders said. The elders agreeded to what he said. "I love this world. There are alot of bad about it but there is more good than bad. I was raised by People who love me and you never give other people a chance. You think that only male autobots and decepticons are better than females and that it was their job as females just to have babies and take care of the house" Heather said. "It is their job to do that. The males are better than the females because we say so" The elders said. "That is unfair. You don't treat female transformers as equals because of the law. You choose not to treat them as Equals. There had never been a female leader because you guys are afraid that a female leader will make the females more powerful than the males. I know that what you do to females is wrong. They don't have a choice because of the unfair laws you make for them. My mother knew this and she never felt so angry. She and Optimus knew that the females had been treated as unequals and when My mother learned she was carrying me, both she and Optimus hoped for a girl. I was born and you couldn't stop that from Happening" Heather said.

"You think the females are equal to the males? Well, they're not equal. They were born to have babies and do what the males tell them to do. Your mother was the princess of cybertron and she would never be the queen of cybertron because of the laws" another elder said. "That is not true. Nefertiti was the only child of the royal family and therefore by law, She would be queen. Nefertiti was my equal and I hope that when she was carrying our child that it would be a girl and our child was a girl. Heather may be a girl but she will leader of the autobots and queen of cybertron when the time is right. It is by law that the commander's child no matter the gender will be the next leader of the autobots. Nefertiti believed that all life was scared. She gave up her life to save a speices that is like us. She would never let harm come to anyone" Optimus said.

The elders couldn't believe that Optimus and his daughter defeated them. They knew that if She became Queen then, Everything they had forced all males to believe will be nothing. They would not let that happen. Never in a million years was that going to happen. They would see to it that Heather was taken care of even if it meant telling Megatron everything. They didn't what could go wrong.

So the elders are Planning on Attacking the moonlit fairy. I don't own anything of the transformers. not even the elders. everything of the transformers belong to hasbro. I Don't own trista or Entei either. I do own heather, Nefertiti, Pooka, and Effie. 


	9. megatrons's plan

The elders couldn't believe How Optimus' daughter had defended the females of their race. Something had to be done about her. They planned to meet with Megatron and tell him everything. They sent a transmission telling him and the decepticons to meet them. Armada Megatron and his Decepticon met the elders in a area still growing. This was the Area where Nefertiti gave up her life and her powers as the moonlit fairy to become the spirit of the sun. Armada Megatron saw the elders and knew something was bothering them. He knew the elders wanted to talk about the moonlit fairy who kept beating them. "What do you want?" Megatron demanded. "Megatron, We know that we are against the fighting you and Optimus prime do but we have important news" The leader of the elders said.

"I don't have time for this" Megatron said already bored. "It is about Optimus' child" the lead elder said. "I was the one who killed Optimus' wife and child. There isn't anything to talk about" Megatron said getting to leave. "There is more you need to know" The lead elder said. "What do you mean?" Megatron asked. "Do you remember Princess Nefertiti of Cybertron?" the lead elder asked. "How could I forget her? Her ansectors came from this planet and She born of cybertron. Her mother married the prince of cybertron. Her mother was organic too. Why do you ask that?" Megatron asked. "We have some news to tell you" The lead elder said.

"Go on" Megatron said. "Optimus had married Princess nefertiti of cybertron after you killed Optimus' first wife and child. He had a child with Neferiti. We just learn this and we know Nefertiti is dead now. She has been dead for Four years now and Optimus wept for the loss of Nefertiti but It wasn't as painfull when you killed his first wife and child. He has grown stronger. His only weakness is the moonlit fairy. The moonlit fairy will be leader of Autobots if something happens to Optimus and We must not let that happen" the lead elder said. "The moonlit fairy is not a threat to you" megatron said confused. "She is a threat to us as she is to you. She was born here but she is a cybertronian organic" the lead elder said.

"What do you mean?" Megatron asked. "The moonlit fariy is The daugther of Optimus Prime and the late Princess Nefertiti of cybertron" The lead elder said finally. "So the moonlit fairy is Optimus' daughter. I never would have known optimus was her father. I would have figured that traitor Savenager was her father. They act so similar. Savenager said that the moonlit fairy is the autobots' Most powerful ally on this planet. Now that I know Optimus' weakness, I will finish him off" Megatron said. "That is the problem" The lead elder said. "What do you mean?" Megatron roared. "If you kill Optimus, Then the matrix Optimus holds will be passed down to her. It is against Cybertronian law that a female become leader. You must capture the moonlit fairy and keep her to make Optimus think she is dead. Optimus will think that Heather is dead and therefore Optimus will not have a heiress to the matrix" The lead elder said.

"But it is by Cybertronian law for the matrix to be passed down to the next prime" Megatron said. "No it isn't by law. It is by Optimus' will that his daughter will have the matrix and you must make sure that Justice is seen through" The elders said before returning to cybertron. "Lord Megatron, Is there something on your mind?" Thrust asked. "Thrust, is there any decepticon that can outspeed a fairy?" Megatron asked. "Not that I know. I mean the fastest decepticon is back on Cybertron and I think he couldn't even catch her. The only one who captured the moonlit fairy was Hot shot. He can shrink to human size and he captured her in his arms everytime I saw them. I knew They were sharing a moment like Optimus did with Nefertiti back on cybertron. I know Hot shot and the moonlit fairy are in some emotion that is not right for our people. I know the decepticon, Wheeljack, Holds a grudge against Hot shot but The moonlit fairy is Hot shot's weakness" Thrust said back at the base.

"Thrust, I'll capture your little pixie" A voice said. "Wheeljack, So glad you could come. I know you hold a grudge against Hot shot and I know a way you can get your revenge with Hot shot. They already summon the horsemen of water with the skyboom sheild and he awaits his rider. Until I can come up with a plan on how to capture her, I'm stuck" Megatron said. "Fairies fight evil like the decepticons and the only way to capture her would be in a sphere that would make her weak" Wheeljack said. "We have a sphere and you will use it to capture that fairy" Megatron said. "Now go capture her" Megatron said handing the sphere to wheeljack.

So the Elders had told Megatron about Optimus' daughter. I don't own anything of the transformers. Not even the elders. everything of the transformers belongs to Hasbro. I only own Heather and Nefertiti. I do not own Atum. He is from Egyptian myths and legends.

I will be changing the first chapter to the tenth chapter. 


	10. Wheeljack's help

A new autobot name Sideswipe joined the team. Optimus had ordered Hot shot to show Sideswipe around the area and Hot shot obeyed. After showing Sideswipe the area, They came to a lake to see the moonlit fairy. "I didn't know you autobots were coming here" The moonlit fairy said looking at Hot shot. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sun as she saw Hot shot.

"Hi. It's good to see you again" Hot shot said blushing. "It is good to see you too, Hot shot" the moonlit fairy said. "Who is your friend?" The moonlit fairy asked. "I'm Sideswipe" The transformers said. "It is nice to meet you, Sideswipe" The moonlit fairy said. They didn't know that another transformer was spying on them. He was a former autobot out for revenge. Seeing Hot shot with the fairy that Megatron was always fussing about everytime when they almost got the minicon but losted it when she grabbed it and gave it the autobots. "So she is the moonlit fairy. She is quite beautiful and maybe useful for the decepticons" he said as he followed the trio.

The moonlit fairy flew beside Hot shot only to see a landslide blocking the road. "How are we going to get back?" Sideswipe asked. "I see if I find a way around this mess" The moonlit fairy said. She flew the landslide only to see the landslide was a hologram. Before she could deactivate the device making the hologram, A sphere went around the moonlit fairy and soon she was trapped inside the sphere. She turned to see who captured her. Hot shot saw the moonlit fairy was captured and before he could get the transformer who captured her, both she and the decepticon disappeared.

The decepticon who captured the moonlit fairy was called Wheeljack and he was called by megatron to capture the moonlit fairy. "Lord Megatron, I brought you the moonlit fairy" Wheeljack said. "You are more beautiful than I thought. You're mine now and you will be queen of the decepticons" Megatron said. "I will never be your queen" the moonlit fairy said. "You will not refuse me" Megatron said. "I'm not a prize to won" the moonlit fairy said. "Fine, then you will be the pet of one of my men" Megatron grinned. "I'll take her" Wheeljack said. "She is yours then" Megatron said. Wheeljack carried the sphere holding the moonlit fairy and set her down on the desk once inside Wheeljack's quarters. "Don't go anywhere" Wheeljack said. Once Wheelack was gone, The moonlit fairy knew one way for a autobot to save her. The sphere had weakened her powers alot and she knew that Decepticons hated one thing.

_The moonlit fairy: Though the winter blows bitter cold And bright days are done There's a season we'll soon behold When we'll all laugh in the sun_

_Though we danced and sang through the night Now those nights are none Soon they'll come a new morning light We'll sing and dance in the sun_

_Though the fates have torn us apart And we don't know how or when With the dawn I know in my heart We'll be together again_

_I've known you a life and a day But we've just begun Come with me I'll show you the way We'll soon live __free__ in the sun_

_We'll soon live free in the sun_

The decepticons started covering their ears when they heard the moonlit fairy singing. She contnuied to sing knowing her singing would bring a autobot to her aid. The only decepticon who liked it was Wheeljack and The song The moonlit fairy kept singing was a old song from before the war. It had been invented by someone called yugia when she saw people were losing hope for the future. "Stop that singing" Megatron cried. The decepticon leader couldn't stand it anymore and threw the moonlit fairy at the wall.

The moonlit fairy touched the wall but wasn't hurt. "How did you touch the wall without me hurting you?" Megatron demanded. "Lord megatron, She is a fairy and fairies have wings. She easily just saw where you threw her and she stopped long enough for impact the wall gently" Wheeljack said before megatron slapped him in the face. Megatron kept beating Wheeljack until he left the room leaving wheeljack alone. "Are you okay?" The moonlit fairy asked. "I'm fine. I just have a few bruises" Wheeljack said. "I'm only trying to help you feel better" The moonlit fairy said. "I don't why you were singing today but don't do it when Megatron is around. I really like your singing and you sang a old song that all cybertronian had forgotten" Wheeljack said.

"I was singing to try to get a autobot I really enjoy spending time to come here and help me" The moonlit fairy said. "You're talking about Hot shot. Forget it. We won't come for you because he doesn't care about Others" Wheeljack said. "You're wrong. He will come for me because he tried to do the same for a autobot call wheeljack and he still feels bad for what happened to wheeljack. He told me this when I first met him and I saw the pain from that day in his blue eyes" She said trying to flying away before Wheeljack grabbed her. "All these years I thought he abandoned me in that fire. How do I know you're telling the truth?" Wheeljack asked. The moonlit fairy teleported her and Wheeljack to the autobot base where Hot shot ran towards the fairy he loved. Hot shot told wheeljack the whole story about that day and after hearing this, Wheeljack rejoined the autobots.

I Don't own the autobots, decepticons, and in the sun. I do own the moonlit fairy.


	11. Lost but Found

_DREAM _

_Heather was in her fairy form on Cybertron. She saw many dead autobots and decepticons but a planet in the sky caught her blue eyes. It started to transform into a transformer. Its evil red eyes looked at her and went to grab her. It then Disappeared leaving Heather in Darkness. "Princess Heather" A unknown female voice said. _

_"Who is there? Where are you?" Heather said looking around. _

_A female transformer even bigger than the transforming planet appeared in front of her. She had blue eyes and her armor was silver and gold. Her face was pink and she strucked down to the size of a normal female transformer. She had feathery wings and she smiled at Heather. _

_"Who are you?" Heather asked. _

_"I am the one who guards you" The transformer said. _

_"What are you doing here?" Heather asked. _

_"I had come to tell you that a great evil will soon awaken. The transformers will be in grave danger and only you can defeat him" the transformer said. _

_"Are you my future self?" Heather asked. _

_"No. I am the mother of the transformer known as Unicron" the transformer said. _

_"When the transformers finally stop fighting, you will take your place as queen of cybertron" She also said. _

_"What do you mean?" Heather asked. _

_"When the transformers finally stop fighting, Cybertron will still be torn apart but you will be able to use the amulet of kings which now exist in the universe again. The horsemen will give you their powers and you will be able to use that power to restore Cybertron" The transformer said. _

_"The elders are against Female transformers being able leaders. My mother losted her throne when her parents died and she wasn't able to get it back. The elders treat the female transformers unfairly claiming Male transformers were more important. They don't think that my mother willingly gave up her life to save the sun becoming the sun spirit herself. They hate me" Heather said looking at the transformer. _

_"The elders are wrong. They know by law that you will become queen of cybertron. You must remember the past cannot be change" The transformer said. _

_DREAM END _

Heather woke up to see Hot shot still sleeping. It had been three weeks since Wheeljack rejoined the autobots after saving her. Wheeljack and Hot shot were friends again but what Happen last night was unforgetable. Megatron was already on his way to Cybertron and almost destroyed the earth but Optimus prime gave up his life to save it from the hydra cannon. Losing her mother was one thing. Now that she lost her father, Heather didn't know what to do. She had curled up with Hot shot for the night needing the comfort from him. She turned into her fairy form and saw the cyber chalice on the stand.

The horsemen of water, Atum had chosen Wheeljack to be his rider and the horsemen of air had chosen Sidewipe to be his rider. What bother the autobot the most about the horsemen was that the horsemen were really horses without riders. Leaving Hot shot's room and to the warp chamber without being noticed, Heather warpped to somewhere she could think. It set the alarm off though but Heather didn't care as she warpped to a island. She needed to be alone for awhile.

The autobots even Hot shot saw Heather was missing and went to find her. They went into town to try and find her.

Meanwhile...

Heather walked on the beach saying things to her self. It was nighttime on the derested island but Heather did care. "I can't believe that both my parents are dead and now I'm alone. First mom died and Dad wasn't around to help me. Then Amara and Michelle took Trista with them to join Sailor moon who they say is more popular. Now when I was finally accepting Optimus as my father, He died. I had it rough since my mom's death and I had no choice. But I can't change the past" Heather said walking aorund in circles. "You said we would always be a family and whereever I went, you would be with me. But you're dead and now I had no one. I'm no leader and I'm no princess" Heather said to the sky.

Heather heard a strange sound and saw a spooky looking man in the tree. She turned her head and walked away.

The man saw the girl walking away and followed her.

Heather sat down on a log looking at herself when a stone hit the water. She saw the same man and was in the mood. "Will you stop it?" heather asked annoyed. "Can't stop it. It's who I am" The man said.

"Crazy man" Heather said. "Will you stop following me?" Heather asked. "No. I just want to asked who you are" The man said. "I never knew who I was" Heather said sadly. "I know who you are. You are Nefertiti's girl" The man said. Heather turned to see the man running after saying bye. "Wait a minute. Come back" Heather said reaching the man. "You knew my mother?" Heather asked. "Wrong. I know your mother" The man said.

"I hate to say this but she died years ago" Heather said. "Wrong. She is alive. I will take you to her. Just follow me" The man said. Following the strange man, Heather had hopes that her mother was still alive. "Stop" The man said as Heather stopped flying. "In here" The man said. Heather's outfit changed to her princess form and she walked to where the man told her to. She looked into the moon pool and just saw her reflection. "That's not my mother. It's just reflection" Heather said disappionted that her mother wasn't there.

"No. look harder" The man said touching the water. Heather looked closer and saw a a face similar to her only older. "You see. She lives in you" The man said. "Heather" a familiar voice said. "Mother" Heather said looking at the sky. The clouds changed into the form of Nefertiti. "Heather, You had forgotten me" Nefertiti said. "I would never do that. What do you mean?" Heather asked. "You have forgotten who you and by doing this you had forgotten me. Look at yourself, My daughter. You became more than you had become. Look inside yourself, Heather. You must take your place of prime, leader of the autobots, and princess of cybertron" Nefertiti said.

"How can I? I'm no longer who I once was" Heather said. "Remember who you are. You are my daughter and the one true prime. Remember who you are" Nefertiti said leaving. "Mom, wait. Don't leave me" Heather said."Rememer" Nefertiti said before her voice echoed. "Mother" Heather said calling to her mother. "Remember" Nefertiti's voice said one last time. Heather saw she wasn't there anymore. "What was that? That was something" The man said. "Yes, it was. The roads are changing now" Heather said. "Change is good" The man said. "But not easy. I know who I am now but going to cybertron means I will have lead the autobots there" Heather said. The man then pushed her into the pool getting her all wet. "What was that for?" Heather asked. "It's history now" The man said. "Yeah but I'm still wet" Heather said getting out of the pool. "History can cruel but you can hide from it or be part of it" The man said going to push Heather again she got out of the way and pushed the man in instead.

"Now, what are you going to do?" the man said. "First, I'm going to dunk you" Heather said running splashing him. "No dunking. Where are you going?" The man asked. "I'm going back" Heather said going back to the autobot base. "Good luck" The man said/

Meanwhile...

Hot shot drove through the derest with Effie as his driver. "We need to find her. She can't be too far" Effie said. "I see her" Hot shot said. Hot shot turned to his human size and ran over to Heather. "Heather, Where were you?" Effie asked. "I was trying to findout who I was. I know who I am now" Heather said. Hot shot smiled and took Heather back to base. "Attention Autobots, I hereby grant the matrix of leadership to Heather prime. Daughter of Optimus and Nefertiti prime. Queen of Cybertron and leader of the autobots" Jetfire said as Heather took the matrix which turned Heather dress into a beautiful gown. She wore a strapless golden gown, her moon amulet, and the matrix which became a tiara on her head. "I won't take the crown or cybertron yet. I will lead you as your commander but when we finally stop fighting, I will take my place as Queen of cybertron. The spirits of both my mother and father will glad us" Heather said.

The autobots knew that Heather may be young but she was their leader and they would help her learn to be a leader. She was their commander.

So The autobots finally have a new leader. I skipped ahead to after optimus' death. this chapter is alot like a part of the lion king when Simba learns of his destiny. I don't own anything of the transformers. They belong to Hasbro. I don't own Disney either. I don't own the spooky looking man either. He belongs to cartoon network. I don't that either. I do own Nefertiti, Heather, and Effie.


	12. The return of Optimus

Megatron and the other decepticons were on their way back to cybertron. They had the elders with them and the G1 Decepticons had joined up with them. The only problem was that Both G1 Megatron and Armada Megatron kept fighting who was more betterlooking. "Lord Megatron, It had appeared the autobots had left Earth and are returning to cybertron under the leadership of Our optimus' daughter" Thrust said. "Turn the ship around. I want to fight the new autobot leader and see what she can do" Armada Megatron said.

They turned the ship around and Knew that they would get a chance to meet the new autobot leader. Meanwhile, Hot shot walked with Octane who thought of him as a friend. "I'm glad you understand when I told you that when I first looked at Heather that she remained me of my wife" Octane said. "You're welcome. I Just don't want anyone to hurt her. I like her alot" Hot shot said. A cat looking robot that looked like that cat that they had problems with. Beside her was Heather prime. Heather was even more beautiful than before. "Hi, Hot shot, Octane" Heather said. "Hello, commander" they both said. "Some weird green lights got the horsemen spooked. Even Pooka is freaking out" Heather said. They got to the command center where the green lights revealed to be Minicons.

"They look like fireflies. If you ask me, this is one of those romantic moments" Effie said pushing Heather into Hot shot's arms. Hot shot was his human size and blushed at Heather who blushed back. Wheeljack turned to see Heather in Hot shot's arms. He wasn't mad. If anything, he was Jealous of Hot shot and smiled. 'I know I shouldn't be jealous but I would like to have a moment with the girl heather hooked me up with' Wheeljack thought. The girl Heather hooked Wheeljack up was her friend Anne. Anne had long black hair to her knee and skyblue eyes. She was the starlit fairy and Heather's best human friend. Her fairy form was a light blueviolet dress with light blueviolet highheel sandals. She had blue fairywings too.

Anne and Sailor pluto decided to come along to cybertron with the autobots. Heather knew Anne had foundout about the autobots from Effie and She was a powerful ally. She even had a crush on Wheeljack. Wheeljack didn't look like it but he had a even bigger crush on Anne. "Guys, the decepticons fired at us" Anne said feeling the ship rock. She fell off her station but Wheeljack caught her. "It's the Decepticons. We need to fight them" Heather said. The matrix started acting weird and Heather knew something was going to happen. She left the matrix with Sparkplug and knew what to do. "Moon dragon power" Heather said. "Star dragon power" Anne said.

The moon dragon of cybertron went around Heather forming a strapless pink shirt over her torso, a pink mini-skirt around her legs, and a pair of pink high heel sandals on her feet. The autobot symbol appeared on both of her arms as the moon symbol appeared on her forehead. The dragon went to her and became fairy wings.

The constellion drago went around Anne fusing with her. Drago burn a light blueviolet mini dress over Anne's body and a pair of blueviolet highheel sandals on her feet. Drago then blew fire over Anne's back as a pair of blue fairywings appeared from the burns. Around Anne's neck was the starlit amulet.

"Heather, you might want to use the cyber chalice too" Sailor pluto said. Heather nodded at Sailor pluto and got the cyber chalice out. "Moon Cyber Power" Heather said as the cyber chalice opened. Heather's outfit became armorlike. Her strapless pink shirt became covered by sparkles with the autobot symbol in the middle of it. Her Mini-skirt became even longer. The autobot symbol appeared on Heather's forehead with the moon symbols on her arms. Her blue wings became pink and a choker with a cybertronian jewel appeared around Heather neck with the amulet around her neck.

Heather and Anne flew beside the autobots and were ready to fight. The autobots fought the armada decepticons while Octane watched the ship with The kids and Effie. Effie saw something was wrong with the matrix and grabbed it. The horsemen galloped with Effie as the autobots fought the decepticons. Heather fought Megatron who was equal in power as she was. "Well, with Optimus dead, I will call you prime. You will even suffer the same fate as your mother, Princess Nefertiti" Megatron said. "My mother did nothing to you and I will not let the decepticons win this war" Heather Prime said.

The horsemen knew that someone was coming back. A yellow fiery light into the Matrix. Nefertiti flew with the minicon to a body of her truelove, her sparkmate, her husband. She was naked with just angel wings. Optimus opened his yellow eyes to see his his sparkmate and the mother of his daughter in front of him. "Optimus, I came to help you. I had come to lead you out of this. Give me your hand and follow me" Nefertiti said holding out her hands. "Nefertiti, I miss you so much. I now know why you left without revealing you were alive. You left to protect our child and for that I couldn't stop loving you even more. I know you had come to lead me out of here" Optimus said grabbing Nefertiti's hand.

Heather fought Megatron and saw the other autobots except for Hot shot, Wheeljack, and Sideswipe injured. Sideswipe went to fight Megatron but he was thrown back. Wheeljack and Anne went to fight him but They were knocked out. Hot shot got in front of Heather but Megatron pushed him out of the way as Heather knew she was no match for Megatron. She wasn't going to give up though and ran towards him. Megatron went to fight Heather when a familar figure appeared. "Dad" Heather said. "I had return, Megatron. I won't let you hurt my child. Nefertiti had led me back to the living and she is my sparkmate. No one will touch my daughter and get away with him. Heather, let's combine our powers together" Optimus said becoming Optimus super mode. He sent a attack at Heather who was ready.

"Cybertron Heart ace" Heather said as a line of hearts hit Megatron. "It is so good to have you back, Optimus" Megatron said. Even he missed Optimus. It was good to have Optimus in command again. Heather returned the Matrix to her father but the matrix still kept Heather in her autobot leader form. Optimus knew that Nefertiti was proud of their daughter just as much as he was.

Optimus has returned to resume command of the autobots. I don't own anything of the transformers, Entei, atem, Atum or sailor pluto. Transformers belongs to hasbro. Entei belongs to inuyasha. Atem belongs to Yugioh. Atum belongs to egyptian myths and legends. I only own Anne, effie, Pooka, and Nefertiti. 


	13. her parents' past

Optimus prime had return to the grave thanks to the help of his decease love Nefertiti. Heather had returned the matrix to her father and She was once again second in the command of the autobots. Hot shot was even more in love with Heather but he was really shy when he was around her. He loved talking to her and never wanted to leave her side. "Dad, It is a real miracle that you returned" Heather said as she and the other autobots including Octane welcomed him back. A strange hole appeared in front of the ship and sucked Heather, Hot shot, Pooka, Entei, and Red alert in. The others got inside but they were knocked out. Heather was in Hot shot's arms When both she and Hot shot woke up. "Hot shot, Heather, are you okay?" Red alert asked with Pooka and Entei.

"Yeah" Hot shot said. "Where are we?" Heather asked. "I think we're on a distant planet on the other side of the universe. I don't which one" Redalert said. Hot shot and Heather saw the ground was salt. "This is salt" Heather said. "And this is a cybertree" Redalert said. "Hot shot, I think I'm about to collapsed" Heather said before falling to the ground exchausted. Hot shot caught her and Knew she was having another vision.

_DREAM _

_Heather was in a mist. She was wearing a different gown than her princess gown. She had the autobot symbol on her forehead and on both of her arms. Her moonlit amulet was powerless and she had angel wings. She saw Cybertron was beautiful again and she saw her mother's face smiling down on her. _

_"Where am I?" Heather asked herself. _

_"Heather" A familiar voice said. _

_"Mother" Heatehr said looking at her mother. Her mother wore a egyptian dress and her long brownhair was gone. She was bald and her eyes were even more blue. _

_"Heather, What are seeing is cybertron in the golden age" Nefertiti said. _

_"What do you mean?" Heather asked. _

_"You need to know how me and your father met. You are having a hard time accepting Optimus as your father" Nefertiti said. _

_Heather saw a young woman talking with a young robot. "What is your name? I'm Orion pax" the robot said. "I'm Titi" the young woman said. "Orion, who is this?" A young female robot demanded. "Areil, relax. this is Titi. She will be staying with us" Orion said. _

_Heather then saw Areil was jealous of this women's relationship with Orion and attacked her. "Elita, what are you doing?" Optimus said. "I'm your wife, Optimus. Eversince Titi reapeared in our lives, you have been spending so much time with her. Our baby will one day be leader of all Cybertron" Elita said carrying a baby boy ._

_Heather then saw a fire and Megatron attacking Elita after killing her son. Optimus arrived with Nefertiti only to see that both Elita and his son were dead. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Optimus said crying. _

_"It was hard for your father to accept the deaths of Elita and his son from her. After that, Optimus and I married and you were being formed when I fled Cybertron. I left the war and Cybertron to save you. I didn't leave Optimus though" Nefertiti said. _

_"Mother, why are you showing me this?" Heather said. "This was how optimus and I became even closer" Nefertiti said. _

_Heather then saw herself were the crown of cybertron. "Is that me?" Heather asked. "Yes. That is you as Neoqueen Heather" Nefertiti said. _

_"You must go back and accept Optimus as your father. I want you to take something tought" Nefertiti said taking off her crown. _

_"Take my crown and give it to your father. I accepted my fate when I was about to die and Now this crown will go to you. I did not need it when I became the sun myself. Remember that you are the daughter of a fallen princess and a leader. I love you and Remember that you will always my little moon fairy" nefertiti said. _

_DREAM END _

"Heather, Wake up" Hot shot said. He was now red and yellow thanks to a new power boost and now Heather didn't wake up. "Hot shot" heather said waking up. "Heather, you're awake" Hot shot said. In Heather's arms was nefertiti's crown. "Hot shot, I had a vision of my future" Heather said as she tried to get out of Hot shot's arms but Hot shot kept her in his arms. "Heather, I have to tell you something" Hot shot said. "I like you alot" Hot shot said as he carrying Heather to their room.

"We will my crown to defeat Unicron" Nefertiti's voice said. "Thank you, Mother" Heather whispered to her mother.

So Heather has Nefertiti crown and what part will it have to defeat Unicron? Will Heather become Neoqueen heather? Will Hot shot tel Heather that he loves her? Stay tune for the next chapter. Let's hope the g1 autobots will make a appearance soon.

I don't own anything of the transformers, and Entei. I do own Heather, Nefertiti, and Pooka.


	14. Carry on

"It's time" Heather said. The four horsemen were ready and went in front of unicron.

"Heather, I'm coming with you" Hot shot said. "No body can stop me" Unicron said as Several transformers fled cybertron. "You better enjoy that Unicron. It is the last one you'll ever have. You'll never devour cybertron as long as I live" Heather said with Hot shot beside her. "You're nothing without the cyber chalice. Let's get this over with" Unicron said. "We'll just see" Heather said. "You're no match for me. goodbye Moonlit fairy" Unicron said as a large pile of Metal was over Heather and Hot shot. The metal then went different ways as Heather appeared in her princess form. Heather wore a golden strapless gown with her moon amulet and a sun crown. She also had her wings and the autobot symbol on her forehead.

"We will defeat Unicorn In name of all that is good" Heather said with Hot shot helping her hold the dragon staff. "You, little princess Heather" Unicron said.

Meanwhile...

"I hope Heather is okay downthere" Pooka said. "I can't believe how selfless she's being" Optimus said tearing streaming down his face. "Moonlit fairy, please don't let Unicron win. Everyone in the whole universe is counting on you" Effie roared.

_Back to Heather and Hot shot..._

"I hear Effie. We are not afaid anymore" Hot shot said. "You should be" Unicron said sending a beam of black evil. "Cybertron Allspark power. fight this anicent evil" Both Heather and Hot shot said.

_Here I am standing in the night _

_My crescent wand the only light _

_Alone against my darkest fear _

_But I sense my friends are near _

_I'll draw from each the power I need _

_The evil Queen we will defeat. _

_CHORUS Give me the strenght to carry on _

_With all our love we can't go on _

_Only together we face the fight _

_Nothing can stand against our might _

_REPEAT CHORUS With all our strength the battle's won _

_With all our love we can't go wrong _

_We have the strength to carry on _

"Power of the earth" Yugia said.

"Power of the fire" Entei said.

"Power of the water" Atum said.

"Power of the air" Atem said.

"Power of the light" Heather said. "This can't be. Noooooooooooooooooo" Unicron said before the power of the horsemen and the moonlit fairy sucked him in. Heather collapsed as Hot shot got her in his arms. "Did we win?" Heather said back in her fairy form. "Yes, we won" Hot shot said before the cry of a baby started Echoing. "I found something" Entei said. Yugia galloped over the baby and saw a baby unicron. "I will take him" Prima said. The transformers' creator took the infant in her hands who fell asleep in his mother's arms. "This time he will be raised in the afterlife with me" Prima said walking into the afterlife with baby unicron in her arms.

"We're not leaving you two for awhile" Yugia said. Soon as The kids went home back to home except for Anne who was now a part of Wheeljack, Heather sat with Hot shot who started Kissing her.

"I love you" Hot shot whispered to Heather.

"I love you too" Heather whispered to Hot shot. Hot shot started Kissing Heather again and this time they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

So Unicron has been defeated and now Heather and Hot shot are a couple. For the next few chapters, I will be skipping Energon and going right into the cyberplanet keys and the omega lock. More fairies will appear and the road to becoming Neoqueen Heather for the moonlit fairy will have its ups and down. Vector prime will appear in the next chapter. I made Prima a female transformer in this chapter despite the books said prima was a male. I always wondered who were the parents of Unicron and his twin brother primus were. The moonlit fairy's true form will reveal in the chapter too. I don't own anything of the transformers, sailormoon, the song carry on, Atem, Atum, and Entei. Atem belongs to yuigoh. Atum belongs to anicent egypt myths and legends. Entei belongs to Inuyasha. I

I do own Heather, Effie, Nefertiti, Pooka, Yugia, and anne.


	15. the moonlit fairy's true form

Another threat was upon Cybertron. Everyone had gotten away from Cybertron under the leadership of Optimus. Heather was still the princess of cybertron and now the fighting of the autobots and Decepticons had created a black hole threatening cybertron. "Hot shot, There is something over the base" Heather said. Heather and Hot shot led Landmine, Octane, Optimus, Scattorshot, Wheeljack, Anne, and Red alert outside to see a unknown transformer and a man. "Are you friend or fiend?" Heather said in her moonlit fairy form. "Heather, I think he is anicent. Really anicent. There is even a organic with him" Hot shot said.

"I am Vector Prime. Keeper of Space and time" The transformer said. "I am Martin Septim. Keeper of the gates of oblivion" The man said. "We must work together if we are to save Cybertron" Vector prime said. "Who are all of you?" Martin said. "I'm Heather prime. The autobots with me are my boyfriend Hot shot, Landmine, my father Optimus prime, Scattorshot, Wheeljack, Wheeljack's girlfriend Anne, and our medic Red alert" Heather said before the horsemen, Pooka, and Effie appeared. "And these horses are Yugia, her husband Atem, Their daughter Entei, their son Atum, and my Horse pooka. The Robot cat is Effie" Heather said.

"Did you say Yugia?" Martin asked. "Yes she did. It is good to see you Martin" Yugia said. "I know that The amulet of kings has fused with your moon amulet" Martin said. "It belongs to Heather Prime. She is my many time Granddaughter by Atem" Yugia said. "So does the amulet of Kings" Martin said. "Heather, It is time you become the moonlit fairy's true form" Vector prime said. All the symbols of the transformers went into the moonlit amulet and It became more powerful. It stayed its same form around Heather's neck and Heather became even stronger. Heather became even stronger. "Cybertron Prime power" Heather said as a egyptian dress appeared over Heather's body. It was pink and gold. The dress it self was pink while the nonfabic parts were gold. A golden taira with a rose quartz gemstone appeared on Heather's Forehead. The autobot symbol appeared on Heather's arms. Her fairy wings became larger and looked like angel wings. Her highheel sandals disappeared leaving her in her barefeet. A gem staff appeared in her hands and Heather became the true moonlit fairy.

Landmine almost went into the blackhole but Vector prime saved by sending him to earth. Leading the team to Earth, Heather flew even faster than before. Hot shot was just as fast as Heather on the land as Heather was in the air. "Dad, I think we got to go different ways. Dad, take Red alert, Atum, Entei, Pooka, and Vector prime with you to get that map back. Hot shot, Effie, Wheeljack, Anne, Martin, Octane, Yugia, scattorshot, Atem, you guys will come with me to earth. We will find Landmine while you guys get the map. Let's go" Heather said leading her team. "I guess she is quite eager" Vector prime said chuckling. "She is my daughter by Princess Nefertiti" Optimus said. "She is the sun goddess right?" Vector prime asked. "Yes and no. She is immortal but she is the spirit of the earth's sun" Optimus said.

meanwhile.........

Three kids had discovered Landmine. Their names were Coby, Bud, and Lori. "Guys, I had a dream about a pretty girl last night. She looked like sailor moon but she had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was much more prettier" Bud said. "You must have saw the moonlit fairy. She is the princess of my people" Landmine said.

Landmine followed the trio but soon they saw Thundercracker. "Hi landmine" A cowboy voice said. "A talking jet?" Lori said. "No. a decepticon. look out" Landmine said covering them as he was injured. "Take that Thundercracker" Heather said flying beside Octane. Heather scarred Thundercracker away and went to help Landmine. The autobots met landmine's new friend and they became members of a team.

So coby, lori, and bud met the autobots. Next chapter Hot shot and Heather's relationship will be tested on the speed planet. Two new Fairies will appear and Red alert will have a girl to love too. I don't own Anything of the transformers, Martin septim, the amulet of king, Atem, Atum, or Entei. Martin and the amulet of kings belongs to Oblivion. Atum belongs to Egyptian myths and legends. Atem belongs to yugioh. Entei belongs to Inuyasha. Everything of the transformers belongs to hasbro. I own Heather, Anne, Effie, pooka, yugia, and Nefertiti.


	16. their bond, their engagment

Hot shot, Heather, Pooka, Effie, and Red alert were on the speed planet looking for the cyber planet key. They met the leader of the speed planet who seem to had flirt with Hot shot. Heather felt jealously and She didn't trust Override. Heather rode in Hot shot as Pooka galloped beside Red alert. Effie rode with Heather and knew Heather had didn't talk for awhile. "Hot shot, Can you drop me off here?" Heather asked. "Sure but why" Hot shot wondered. "I just want be alone for a while" Heather said getting out of Hot shot. Heather was in her princess form and ran from her team as it began to rain. Heather ran in tears from the one she loved the most. 'Hot shot is my bestfriend and I love him so much. I don't anyone to take him away from me. He is my only love' Heather thought as she sat down under a bridge.

Override saw Heather and knew something was wrong. She didn't flirt with Hot shot. She was flirting with Red alert for her sister Derese. Override was already in love with Dirt boss and He didn't seem to return her feelings. "What are you doing under the bridge in the rain?" Override asked. "I don't want to talk to you" Heather said looking away from Override. "I was not flirting with Hot shot when you guys came here. I was flirting with the other male with you two for my sister Derese. Derese is the sunlit fairy. She saw you guys come from somewhere else. Your friend Red alert captured her heart. I'm in love with Dirt boss. I don't want Hot shot. You can have him" Override said gently. Knowing waht Override said was true Heather started running back to Hot shot now knowing Hot shot was her truelove

Meanwhile......

Hot shot sat inside the home of breakdown and clocker. He had something in his right hand. It was a little box with something inside. Hot shot took it out and looked at the little treasure. It was a beautiful gold ring with a single pink diamond on it. The pink diamond was in the shape of a heart. "That's beautiful" Effie said. "Thanks, Effie" Hot shot said. "Who is it for?" Effie said getting on the bed. "It's for Heather" Hot shot said. "You're not going to break up with Heather, are you?" Effie asked. "No. I'm going asked her to marry me. My dad Hot rod Proposed to my mother Arcee before they got married. My parents sent the ring to me when I told thme that I was going to ask Heather to marry me. They were so excited that they sent this ring" Hot shot said. "I better go find her" Hot shot said. Hot shot put the ring in Heather bag and went to find her. For the past few weeks thay had been on the speed planet, Hot shot had been waiting for the ring to arrive and now that it was here, Hot shot was ready to ask Heather to marry him.

"Hot shot, you shouldn't go out in this weather. Optimus and the team are on their way" Red alert said chasing after Hot shot. "I have to find Heather" Hot shot said driving through the rain. Hot shot was soon attacked by Crumplezone and Ransack. A rockslide covered Hot shot completely. "Let's finish the job" Ransack said. "Just what job was that?" Heather said as she arrived. "Pooka, Dad, Effie, Octane, Martin, and Landmine get Hot shot out of there. Now as for you two" Heather said before Crumplezone and Ransack fled in fear. "Optimus thank the allspark you're here" Red alert said. "Who are those guys?" Octane asked. "Just some big idiots messing with us" Effie said sitting on red alert's shoulder. "Look what I found" Pooka said with Hot shot leaning against her.  
"Hot shot, Red alert I want answers now" Optimus ordered. "Optimus, It's all my fault. I wasn't spending time with Heather as much you ordered me to. I guess disordered your orders. I didn't keep Heather by myself" Hot shot said. "Hot shot, I trusted you to protect her. Do you know what could have happened to the mission?" Optimus demanded.

"Optimus, I know and I'm sorry but I would never let Heather go into....." Hot shot said before he Collapsed onto the ground. A young woman with long blond Hair and icy blue eyes flew over to the group. "Maybe I can help" The girl said. She wore a light purple minidress with a pair of knee high light purple boots on her feet. She also had blue fairywings and wore the sunlit amulet. With her Help, They got Hot shot back to breakdown's home. "Thanks for your help Breakdown and Princess derese" Optimus said. "Just call me Derese" Derese said. She had a white cat by herside. It looked like Effie in robot form only it was white. "Let's get to work" Derese said to red Alert. She winked at him and Red alert blushed. A few Hours passed and Hot shot was still asleep. It would have taken red alert all day to tend to Hot shot but with Derese's help, He was able to get down within a few hours. Martin saw Atem outside and went to talk to him.

"Atem, can we talk?" Martin asked. "If it is about Yugia, sure" Atem said. "When I first met Yugia, I fell in love. She was wearing baglike clothes and her blue eyes were full of tears. I didn't know what happened to her in Egypt but I knew she was upset. She told me everything and she was crying so much. I had receive a silver amulet and I knew it belonged to her. I gave it back to her and She became a member of the blades. One night I was sleeping beside her. I didn't know what was wrong with her but I had a gold ring with a single diamond. I was going to ask her to marry me the next morning. I saw her wake up and I followed her. There was a shooting star that night and Yugia sang a beautiful song. She had told me that she fell in love with a young man from egypt earlier that day and I knew she missed him. I then asked her to marry me and she told me that she needed time to think about it. The next few days passed and I knew she was still in love with the young man. She got the amulet of kings back and I wore it like my father before me. She told me that her anwser was no. She tried to give the ring back but I had keep it. She was there where I fought the prince of Oblivion and sealed him back as I scattored the amulet of kings. I sealed myself in the dragon moument in the dragon moument. I promised that somehow that Yugia and her lover were be together forever" Martin said.

"Her lover was me. I found the gold ring with the single diamond in her memory box when I moved in with her. I asked her marry me a month later and she said yes. My mother, cousin, and Isis were there when We were married. My mother and the egyptians who were there promised never to tell my father about me. we had a family together" Atem said. "I'm glad that Yugia was Happy. She did deserve it" Martin said.

"Heather, where she is?" Hot shot asked waking up. "Hot shot, I'm here" Heather said. "Heather, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you" Hot shot said. A few days passed and Hot shot was chosen to race in the final race. He was still injured and and needed a driver. "Hot shot, I will your driver" Heather said. "You ready?" Hot shot said. "Yes. Let's go" Heather said. Hot shot and Heather raced against Override and Derese and won. "We won" Hot shot said. Heather was in her princess form but still fought beside Hot shot to protect the planet cup. Megatron losted and Hot shot was awarded the planet cup. "Heather, I could have never gotten the planet cup without and I have something to ask you. Effie, Do you have it?" Hot shot asked the tabby robotic cat. "Yes, I do. Here you go" Effie said giving Hot shot a small box. "Heather, we had been through so much together and now I'm ready to do this. Heather, will you marry me?" Hot shot asked placing the gold ring with the pink heart shape diamond on Heather's finger.

"Yes, Hot shot. I will marry you" Heather said before Hot shot kissed her even more. Red alert stood beside Derese with a arm wrapped around her. He had gain a crush on her. "Hot shot, If there is one thing I'm jealous of is that you have a girl who loves you. You two were meant to be together forever. My sister Derese even has a new boyfriend. She and Red alert are the same in a way. I want to join your team and serve the autobots to protect your princess who will be your wife" Override said. "We will be glad to have you and your sister join us. welcome aboard" Heather said. On Earth, The planet cup became a cyber planet key and went into the omega lock. The first cyber planet was their and a new place and a new cyber planet key was discovered. Next stop was the Jungle planet.

Hot shot and Heather are finally engaged. I don't anything of the transformers, Atem, Martin, Isis, and Seto. Atem, Isis, and seto belong to yugioh. Martin and the amulet of kings belong to oblivion. The transformers belong to Hasbro. I do own Derese, Anne, Effie, sunlight, Pooka, Nefertiti, Cassandra, yugia, and Heather. 


End file.
